


To the Victor.

by BarPurple



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brief Mention of Violence, Dialogue, monster death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short dialogue piece that could apply to Buffy or Dean. You decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor.

“I may be a monster, but what does that change?”

“Are you listening to yourself? You. Are. A. Monster. You will kill people.”

“But why says you get to decided my fate?”

“It’s what I do.”

“You make it sound like you don’t have a choice either.”

“Not really.”

“So what? I get bitten by a, a, whatever the hell that thing was and you have to kill me?”

“That’s pretty much how it goes.”

“I don’t want to kill people.”

“Can you hear my heartbeat? What’s it make you feel?”

“Hungry.”

“The hunger will get so bad you won’t be able to stop yourself from feeding. This is the best way.”

“Messed up is what this is.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

“Okay. Make it quick and clean, please. Ironically I hate the sight of blood.”

“Lift your chin up. Here goes.”

 

The blade was swung and the monster fell into two neat pieces. It is said that to the victor go the spoils. In this case the spoils were a body to burn and a vaguely unsettled feeling that there had to be a better way than this.


End file.
